


Flowers For, 5+1

by DriftingFandoms, SquishyGremlin (DriftingFandoms)



Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Danielle the adorable gremlin sister, Ember & Phantom are besties, M/M, Sam best wingwoman, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/DriftingFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/SquishyGremlin
Summary: AKA 5 times Janus Phantom brought flowers to someone else, and 1 time he brought flowers to Danny Fenton.Came from discord, and now that I know the person has an account here, this is her little gift :3
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Flowers For, 5+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disaster_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Fire/gifts).



> Again, in all of my AU where Phantom and Fenton are separate entities, Phantom’s first name is Janus. Also, I do not live in either the US or the UK so if some terms are different, sorry not sorry.

**1\. Flowers for Ember (Birthday)**  
On a foggy spring morning, in a quaint little town, barely awake employees took their time to open their doors. The scent of freshly baked goods and coffee rolled with the breeze, the streetlamps still blazing as the sun slowly crawled over the horizon. Everything was quiet and calm, except for a lone figure, Phantom, sprinting across the empty streets. He came to a screeching halt, nearly slipping on a puddle but had righted himself, in front of a flower shop tucked away in a corner of the street.

Fresh and vibrant flowers, still having drops of dew on the petals and leaves, dotted the shopfront, sending a blend of scents into the air and straight into the lungs of the panting individual. Persephone’s Grace, as the shop was called, was a small shop that grew its own seasonal flowers, and was the only one that was opened at the point in time. Rather than a normal building where residents live in the higher levels, the third and second floors were converted into a makeshift greenhouse that had various spring flowers in its various stages of growth. The white-haired individual, after regulating his breath, slammed the door open which rattled the doorbell harshly. There was also a distinct sound of something snapping from the bell.

At the sound, the only visible employee dropped the beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers onto the floor, unraveling the ribbon at the front and snapping some of the flower stalks. Phantom cringed at the sight and turned to look at the person he knew to be glaring at him. Oh, they were beautiful. Black hair fluttering in the breeze brought in by the door, brilliant blue eyes against peach-pink skin, freckles dotted the bridge of the nose and cheeks, and pale lips set in a pout. There was a faint pinkish glow across the cheeks, though they were still glaring at him. He blinked multiple times, seemingly unable to process the adorable beauty in front of him. A smaller bouquet of flowers connected with his face, sending him into a sneezing fit at the onslaught of pollen. He glared at the suspect, a young bespectacled man holding a broom menacingly.

“Buy something and leave, don’t be a creep to my friend.”

Buy something? Why was he in the flower shop in the first pla- EMBER’S PARTY! It was her birthday and he has not gotten the flower decorations as promised.

“I need some flowers!”

The two staff members, judging by the gradient chiton they were wearing, stared at him, then looked at each other, silently communicating. They turned back to him, the bespectacled staff spoke:

“What kind of flower bouquet are you looking for? What is the occasion? Is this for your family? Your lover?”

“It is for a friend of mine as her birthday decor. If you have something that can last longer than the flowers, that is okay too.”

“A friend, okay then. We currently do not have much in bloom.”

“You grow other flowers too? I thought it was only seasonal flowers.”

“No, we grow everything that we sell in the shop. We will need to improvise on the flowers so give me 10 minutes as we check the backroom. Feel free to peruse our shop while you wait. Tucker, do you mind manning the front? I have to re-do this as well or Sam is going to kill us.”

The last sentence was from the first staff he met, his voice rang clear with exhaustion as he picked the remains of the ruined bouquet. Regret welled deep in his chest, it was a really nice looking bouquet before it got dropped to the floor. The staff, who could not read the golden script on the name tag, stood up and left through the ‘Staff Only’ room. There was a small bulb of disappointment that bloomed with the cute boy leaving the shop front. He turned to the other employee, Tucker, and promptly looked away from the glare directed right at him. He turned around and took a look around the shop.

Surprisingly, the shop looked bigger inside than on the outside, baskets of fresh flowers and ready-made bouquets were arranged neatly, their colours contrasting yet pleasing to the eye. In the corner of the shop, a shelf in the corner caught his eye. On it, was rows upon rows of items, ranging from potpourri to flower accessories. The item he was interested in was a range of guitar picks made from resin and flowers. He selected a handful of the colourful ones and a bookmark with pressed sprigs of lavender and a small stalk of peony. He carried his selection to the cashier counter and waited for the staff to emerge with his requested bouquet, hoping that Ember would actually like selected flowers.

A rustle of crepe paper jolted him out of his thoughts and back into his surrounding. The cute employee was back, staring blankly at him and gripping onto a large, beautiful bunch of flowers, their fragrance blending together into a hypnotically heady scent. His visions blurred as he took in the large number of flowers that were selected for him. 

“Wow, that is a lot.”

“Selected for you are flowers that bloom in spring. Azaleas, begonias, crocuses, red carnations, camellias, daisies and daylilies, and various tulips. Also added some clematis vines and wisterias to hang by walls. Fully bloomed and brightly coloured, good for decorations in a garden party.”

“How much is it all together?”

“The bookmark is $7, guitar picks are $5 each. The bouquet itself is $800. Your total is $822. Would you like to wrap the guitar picks and bookmark, sir?”

“Eesh, I really hope Ember likes the flowers I’m bringing. Also, yes. Paying by card.”

“Thank you for your patronage to Persephone’s Grace, Mr Phantom. Please, don’t ruin another order on your way out.”

Phantom cringed and mumbled an apology, tucked the small gift pouch into his bag. He used both hands to grab the giant bouquet, fingers nowhere near each other and walked out of the little flower shop.

 **2\. Flowers for Vlad (Passive-aggressive F*ck you)**  
The next time Phantom visited Persephone’s Grace, he was furious at the news he had received a day prior. He stomped into the shop, anger immediately turning into fear as a standing display of pink and white flowers tipped over when the opened door bumped against the side. He jumped towards the display and managed to save it before it toppled over and ruined yet another beautiful arrangement like he had done on his first visit a few months ago. He shifted the display more to the side, away from the door. Heavy footfalls behind him caught his attention and then a voice.

“I suppose you are the rude customer that made one of my colleagues drop a really expensive bouquet meant for a very high-profile client. Well done in saving the display, but you broke our bell again.”

The drawl came from a young lady, wearing the same style of chiton though it was a purple to black gradient, a flower crown of red and purple flowers set on her head. Phantom gave a shy, embarrassed grin.

“Much apologies Miss, I’ll pay for the damage. It’s the least I can do.”

“Sam, owner of the shop. At least you have some manners, I’ll hold you to that statement.?”

“How do I tell someone ‘Fuck You’ in flower? I want to send it to my boss, who is also my father.”

“Danny! This is your expertise! Come help!”

A crash sounded from behind the ‘Staff Only’ door, and ‘Danny’, which was the cute boy he accidentally angered by scaring him, stumbled out in a pollen-covered green to black chiton, petals and leaves entangled in his silky black hair with a pale flush on his cheeks. His eyes were still captivatingly blue, very much like flawless blue gemstones. He turned towards Sam and subsequently at Phantom, the quizzical gaze turned into a glare.

“Please bring out the passive-aggressive bundle for our patron to choose the bouquet for his daddy dearest.”

Phantom stuttered out an explanation when Danny turned a raised eyebrow at him. The latter then disappeared back into the back room and came out with a small folder. He walked over to the cashier counter and beckoned him over, handing over the binder when he was within arm’s length. Within the file, he had three choices to choose from.

#1 I hate you because you are a stupid, insincere, piece of disappointment.  
Geraniums (stupidity), Foxgloves (insincerity), Meadowsweets (useless), Yellow Carnations (disappointment), and Orange Lilies (hatred)  
$65.55

#2 I could care less about you because you are narcissistic and prideful.  
Candytufts (indifference), Narcissus (egotistic), Star-shaped Amaryllis (prideful), Pink Larkspurs (fickle), Yellow Carnations (disappointed)  
$70

#3 Everything above/Custom  
From $80, price depends on the flowers chosen

“I choose bundle #3, give me all the flowers. I’m also using my dad’s card to add more insult”

“Oh, I like you. I like you, very much.”

Sam walked away laughing after saying those words. Danny shook his head, whether at him or at his boss is unknown, then walked to the display case behind him and brought a ready-made bouquet to the cash register. Phantom took a photo of each individual bundle and its descriptions, laughing every so often at his father’s potential reactions. He proceeded to the counter and dug out one of his father’s many credit cards he had swiped, handing it over, electricity and heat coursing through his vein as their hand brushed across each other. The staff took a look at the name on the card and looked at Phantom. Then he returned the card, took the bouquet away and called for the owner. He then looked back at the customer and said:

“Your father is Vlad Masters?! And you are going to give the bouquet to him?! No, no. He will ruin our flower shop. Choose another bouquet, maybe one that says respect or admiration.”

“No, I want exactly what I want. Though your number would also be a plus. Trust me, he will probably think it is pretty to look at but useless to him.”

“What’s wrong, Danny?”

“Bouquet for Mr Vlad Masters, convince him to choose another one so Mr Masters doesn’t ruin our shop.”

“I have a better idea, add in petunia and evening primrose for anger and inconstancy to the bouquet. No charge. Add in another bouquet of yellow carnations for rejection and cyclamen for goodbye.”

“SAM!”

“Oh, I like the anger and inconstancy idea. But I have no need for the second bouquet?”

“No! Sam, Mr Masters will-”

“I should introduce myself better, Mr Phantom. I’m Samantha Manson, heiress to Manson&Co. Mr Masters approached my family regarding the deal which you are probably angry about. 

“Hold on Sam, are you talking about the thing you were complaining about yesterday? Marrying the DALV Co. heir?”

“Yup, Mr Janus Phantom, you will be my messenger for the second bouquet, I will even pay you to do so.”

“I agree to the deal, no need for payment. I’ll even show you Dad’s reaction to receiving the bouquets. Oh hey, where did the cashier go?”

“Here, let me process the transaction. There, done. My phone number is written on the receipt. I eagerly await the reaction photo. Thank you for your patronage to Persephone’s Grace, may the Moirai let us meet again.”

Phantom barked a laugh as he left the flower shop, the two bouquets tucked nicely under his arms. He also took and sent a photo of everyone’s reaction when he presented the two bouquets during a private meeting with the Mansons. A few days later, a gift voucher for a free bouquet of any size was sent to his office.

** 3\. Flowers for Box Ghost & Lunch Lady (Wedding) **

“Good Morning, which blossoms can Persephone’s Grace bloom for you today?”

_“Hello? It’s Janus, which staff am I speaking to?”_

“I’m Tucker-”

_“The one that -static- yellow bouquet at my face?”_

“I am not apologizing for that. You were being a creep and made my friend really uncomfortable. Now, how may I assist you?”

_“You -static-, that’s fair. Please -static- apologies for making him uncomfortable. I need a large number of flowers for a wedding. -static- decorations, flower arches and -static- for the bride.”_

“Mr Phantom, perhaps you would like to browse our website? You can write to the email listed there and we can follow up accordingly.”

_“-static- -static- hate flying. Th-static- click”_

“Who was on the phone?”

“Mr bell-breaker. Wherever he was, it had really bad connections but he wanted us to fulfil an order for a wedding. Told him to go to the website.”

Later in the day, an email came in. It read.

> To the welcoming staff of Persephone’s Grace,
> 
> I require some flowers for a friend’s wedding. It’s not a big event, not to worry. 
> 
> Other flower shops that I have talked to do not allow for unique customisation. And frankly, poorer service as they try to sell their ‘popular’ bouquets regardless if I mentioned them being unfitting. I have also shared with the couple some of the bundles shown on your website. They were much happier with the choices but commented that the bundles would not fit with the colour scheme they had planned for their wedding. 
> 
> I have attached every noteworthy thing for the wedding, including the date and venue. Should there not be a delivery service available, please let me so I can arrange it. Please send the invoice to me.
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon.
> 
> Sam, thank you for the voucher. I’ll cash it in on another day when I need to irritate my father.
> 
> Warm Regards,
> 
> Mr Janus Phantom  
>  Chief Operations Office  
>  DALV Co.

P.S To the employee named Danny: Sorry for making you uncomfortable with my staring during my first visit. You are very cute and I was very surprised. I’m also sorry for making you drop the beautiful bouquet that morning. Please forgive me.

Upon reading the last sentence, Sam and Tucker broke into peels of laughter, scaring the few customers that were there, while Danny blushed furiously and hid his face behind one of the many catalogues. After a good 15 minutes of Sam and Tucker laughing, gasping then laughing again when they look at Danny. The owner downloaded the various attachments and got to planning a custom arrangement. A few days later, Sam wrote back to the email.

> Dear Mr Phantom,
> 
> Thank you for your email. We have taken on to your challenge.
> 
> Attached are 2 different photos for each element, the flower arches, table decorations and bridal bouquet. Please discuss with the bride and groom, and let us know which design they prefer.
> 
> Due to the venue of the wedding from Persephone’s Grace, delivery services are an additional $20.
> 
> Thank you for your patronage to Persephone’s Grace, may the Moirai let us meet again.
> 
> Warm Regards,   
>  Ms Sam Manson  
>  Manager  
>  Persephone’s Grace
> 
> P.S Thank you for providing the little tidbit of entertainment. If you would like to get to know our Danny, you have my number >:)

Three days later, a reply came in.

> Dear Ms Manson and the staff of the flower shop,
> 
> Thank you! Thank you so much! The arrangements were perfect! Thank you for detailing the meaning of each flower.
> 
> For the bridal bouquet, my fiance and I agree that the second choice with the peonies and sunflowers would fit well for my bouquet. For the arches and table decorations, we really could not decide on just one design, both were so beautiful! Would it be possible to alternate both designs? Janus had told us not to worry about the price of the flowers.
> 
> Once again, thank you. Please stay for the ceremony, we would like to thank you in person.
> 
> Sincerely,  
>  Laura Brown, soon to be Johnson  
>  A very Happy Bride.

Immediately, Danny replied.

> Dear Ms Brown,
> 
> Congratulations on your marriage! May Hera and Aphrodite bless you and your fiance with a happy marriage!
> 
> We are elated to hear that both of you like our arrangements and to be involved and invited to your special day.
> 
> The alternated arrangement can be done, we endeavour to make your day as perfect as possible.
> 
> Thank you for your patronage to Persephone’s Grace. Till we meet on your wedding day.
> 
> Warm Regards,  
>  Mr Daniel Fenton  
>  Senior Florist  
>  Persephone’s Grace

On the day before the wedding, Persephone’s Grace was closed. The three employees work through the night caring for their flowers and preparing the flower arrangement. On the early morning of the wedding, all of the flower arrangements were secured into a truck and sent on its way to the venue. The trio showered and got dressed in fitted vests for Tucker and Danny and a dress for Sam with light makeup applied to conceal their dark eyes. They chartered a ride to the wedding and got to arranging the flowers on the tables as planned.

It went off with no hiccups. The guests ooh-ed and aah-ed at the decorations, some complimenting the flowers; They cheered as the bride walked down the aisle with a new flower crown, made and given by Persephone’s garden. The rings exchanged, cakes were cut and distributed. Everyone was happily singing and dancing. Janus walked by and stood by the employees, watching the festivities.

“Thank you.”

“Hello, Mr Phantom. Glad you like our efforts”

“Please, call me Janus. Thank you for making them so happy.”

Just then, a bouquet came flying and hit Danny in the face. His and Janus’s hand connected as they caught the bouquet, only to realise it was the bride’s bouquet. Sam and Tucker broke down laughing while the other two blushed furiously and jerked away from each other. Two more voices joined in the laughter.

“I’m sorry, dearie. Are you alright? Also, Janus, is this the Danny boy that was in the first email?”

Sam wheezed out a yes and that fell over to another round of laughter. Danny snatched his hands away and marched away, face fully red like a tomato. Janus gripped the slightly roughed-up bouquet, blush already fading away; His eyes followed Danny’s leaving figure, lips in a downturn. Suddenly, a wheeze from Tucker had him blushing and stuttering.

_“Oh my god, he looks like a kicked puppy. That’s precious!”_

**4\. Flowers For Elle (Formal event)  
**The bell jingled at the door, signalling a customer’s entrance, Janus and a girl stood by the doorway. He strode through the familiar shop, the smaller girl trailed after him.

“Good to see you again, Mr Janus. I’m surprised you didn’t break our bell or tip any arrangements. Oh, hello. Who are you?”

“-Elle”

“She is Danielle, my sister-” 

“What coincidence, Danny’s name is Daniel. Are you here to see Danny?”

Janus blushed and shushed Sam, which made the latter smirk and Danielle tilt her head at him and tug and pull at his coat. Just then, Danny and Tucker walked out of the ‘Staff Only’ door, carrying five small bouquets and two medium bouquets respectively. They walked to various corners and set down the assortments of colourful flowers. Danielle went up to Sam and tugged at her chiton, pointing to Danny and Tucker, who were now curious at the little girl that looked so much like their regular.

“Yes, green is Danny, yellow is Tucker. Why don’t you go say hi, Ms Danielle?”

Danielle giggled at the suggestion and skipped to Danny, pulling him away to show off the bookmark she had received, the lavender and peony one that Janus bought in his first visit. Danny, recognising the bookmark, guided her over to the rest of the gift items, to which she happily squealed.

“I’m here to get her a corsage and a boutonnière for myself, but I’m gonna have to buy that entire shelf at this point.”

“A corsage and a boutonnière, what for?”

“It is for a company event. Formal black-tie. The Mansons are invited as well, I believe.”

“What is a boto-thing?”

“A boutonnière, Tucker. It's like a corsage for guys but on the chest rather than the wrist. I have a vague idea about which event, and I am not looking forward to it.”

Tucker nodded at the response, but still looked confused. Danielle ran back and pulled at Janus’s hand. Danny walked back, looking very surprised as he brought over a basket filled with flower bangles made with resin, bookmarks, floral paperweights, various floral tea bags and flower oils.

“Janjan, can I get it all? Please?”

“Ms Dani-”

“Ellie”

“Ms Ellie, have you decided which corsage you want? What colour dress will you be wearing for the event? Maybe we could make the two of us match.”

Effective distracted, Danielle followed Sam away as the latter talked about the limited but beautiful corsages available in the shop.

“Danny, just how many things has my younger sister selected?”

“There are three bangles, 8 bookmarks, one tin of our sleepy time tea blend, two paperweights and 7 bottles of different floral oils. Her words were ‘all for Papa and Janjan and Ellie’. How old is she?”

“Oh lord….let’s wait for her corsage and my pin and I’ll pay for everything. And she is 4, this year. The bookmark was my present to her.”

“So, Janjan-”

“Hey! Only I can call Janjan, Janjan!”

“So, Janus. Ellie has selected the daisy and bluebell corsage, a yellow poppy and cactus flower boutonnière would fit you nicely.”

“Nice, innocence and humility for Ellie, endurance and wealth for me, yes? Awesome. Ellie, there is no need for 8 bookmarks, please choose 2 for me and father, and put the rest back. There we go, nice choice. Please give it to the cashi- oh hold on let me pick you up.”

“What would you like to pay by?”

“Card? Give card to Sammy.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, kind sir and lady. Thank you for your patronage to Persephone’s Grace.”

“And may the Moirai let us meet again. What should you say, Ellie?”

“Thank you! See you later Sammy! Bye-bye”

The sibling duo grabbed their new purchases and walked out into the autumn wind, Danielle chattering cheerily while still being carried by her brother. 

The next morning, Sam strolled into the shop, giving a mischievous grin to Danny. During the downtime, she showed her two colleagues what she had collated from the event, including some that were sent from Janus. It included photos of beautiful scenery and decoration, photos from some slide presentation with mocking text superimposed, some photos with Janus and Danielle also with texts and winking faces superimposed. Videos including some photos and videos Janus had sent her regarding general shenanigans. The videos include Danielle being adorable with the people there cooing at her, her ‘interview’ with Janus who was very drunk, many instances of drunk Janus as he waxed much poetry regarding Danny. The video of the inebriated man includes a count of the times he had mentioned Danny’s hair, lips and eyes and the various actions he wanted to do.

There was also a typo-riddled drunk text message about wanting to take Danny out on a date, to which Janus had practically spammed Sam not the share with Danny as mentioned in the next 10 odd messages that were sent earlier in the morning and still had more coming in..As a result, Danny spent the entire workday with a permanent blush; Three nice elderly women have already asked him if he was alright on many separate occasions.

 **5\. Flowers for someone (Funeral)  
**On this day, a year ago, he first stepped into the flower shop known as Persephone’s Grace on a sleepy spring morning. Today, it was a stormy evening as he stood, absolutely drenched, in front of the door, the gentle orange glow warm and welcoming. There were no customers inside, only Danny sweeping the floor and Sam watering the flowers with a spray bottle; He pushed open the door slightly, only enough for him to squeeze in with a minimal amount of rain, the tinkling doorbell attracted the attention of the two workers. 

Danny dropped his broom and went to the backroom, bringing out a large bucket and some towels. He placed the bucket by Janus’s feet and told him to take off everything, except for his shirt and slacks, into the bucket. Once done, a large fluffy towel was wrapped around his shoulders and another was placed over his head, obscuring his vision with pastel blue. and he was guided over to the back room and down a set of stairs. He stood where he was left, hearing movement all around him

“The bathroom is behind the door on your left. Take a shower before you get sick, Janus. I’ll come back to check on you once the shop is closed.”

He removed the towel from his hair and looked when the stairway door clicked shut, then around the place he was guided to. A small kitchenette with dirty dishes still in the sink, a round wooden table with three matching chairs, and a scratched up couch with a small coffee table tucked away in the other side of the room. There were three other doors, one must be the bathroom Danny said, though the other two were unknown. It was small, but homely, unlike the cold empty mansion he grew up in. Suppressing the memories from yesterday and today morning, Janus dragged himself to the bathroom.

His drenched attire was set in the bucket along with the others and the wet towels, and he stepped under the shower head. After a while, Janus walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing the clothes that were set out for him. His hair was still dripping when he took a seat at the wooden table, fingers interlaced and supporting his head. He opened his eyes -when had he closed them?- at the sound of something placed and saw a steaming cup of something pushed into his line of sight, as did a box of tissues. A scrape of a chair beside him brought his face up to a worried Danny, Tucker and Sam. 

“Do you... need anything else?”

Janus shook his head, clasping both hands on his steaming beverage. It smelled calming, like chamomile and lavender. Calming, like the perfume she used to wear, but now she is gone. He took a sip, a uniquely strong taste so very different from the smell, threw him for a loop and brought him to reality. He stared at the trio, then at his drink, then back at the trio. He was pretty sure his face was stuck in a bewildered expression.

“Is that bad? It’s our newest blend.”

“It’s… Surprisingly strong, to say the least. With how light the tea colour is.”

He took another sip, the taste still very much like a punch to his taste buds, but he surprisingly liked it. It tasted nothing like chamomile and lavender, rather it was citrusy and bitter, like a grapefruit, with herbal undertones.

“I guess that’s a good thing. Now up to share why you stood at our doorstep under the pouring rain all quiet and sad?”

Janus glanced at Tucker, the one who spoke, heaved a sigh and retrieved his phone and his wallet from the soaked belongings. He took out a waterlogged photo from his wallet, which showed a young Janus standing between a beautiful woman and Vlad Masters. The woman was carrying a swaddled Danielle. He was shaking, but not crying.

“Last month, we got into an accident. Father thinks someone is out to get us. Mom got the worst of the injuries protecting Ellie. She was well enough, though some surgeries were needed, we were hopeful she could go home. Yesterday night, we got a call from the hospital. She didn’t make it”

Silence reigned the room after his explanation. Janus took another sip of the tea, the strong flavour pouring strength into him. Then, there was a poke at his side, scaring him and nearly spilling his tea. He turned to Sam, the one who poked him. Danny and Tucker were already at the stairwell door. 

“Come on, the best way to get the feelings out is with flowers, let's go to the greenhouse.”

The next afternoon, having spent a good portion of the night watering the flower beds with Tucker and sowing new seeds with Sam and trimming the blooms with Danny. Janus staggered, half-awake, out of the staff room in yesterday’s clothes given by Danny, his hair was a bird’s nest. His brain was overloaded with information about the different flowers, from their meanings in different colours to how to grow them. The other three employees were already up and about, working through their routines. Some of the customers were smiling at him, though he doesn’t know why. He turned to the nearest one, Danny.

“Why are you three up so early?”

“Janus, it’s one in the afternoon.”

“Ah, that explains why everything is so bright.”

“There is a cup of coffee and some food for you at the table if you want. Danny made it.”

Janus murmured a 'thanks' to Sam, who appeared out of nowhere and gave him a jump-scare and slinked back into the back room. Just before he left, he heard an “I approve” from Sam then some sputtering from Danny, though he ignored it in favour of the food and caffeine. Two hours later, a much more awake Janus walked out into the shop once more, hair styled, and dressed in the clothing he had arrived in. Sam beckoned him over from the cashier, a bouquet of mourning flowers he had helped with yesterday wrapped nicely in a silver and green ribbon. A packet of rose seed was hidden under the bouquet. Sam motioned for his ear to come closer and whispered.

“Pay only for the rose seeds, the flowers are our gift to you. We didn’t say much yesterday but have our condolences.” She pulled away “Thank you for your patronage to Persephone’s Grace. May she and Demeter give you blessings to bloom the roses. The Moirai will let us meet again.”

She ended her greeting while looking at Danny, then winked at him when the transaction completed. Mood effectively lifted from his night at Persephone’s Grace, Janus walked out with the bouquet and seed packets, excited for their next meeting.

**1\. Flowers for Danny  
** _“I have to say Babypop, never thought you will be calling me about flowers”_

“I messed up growing roses, Ember. Roses! I followed the instructions and everything but they are all wonky! How am I going to give this to him?!”

_“Ah yes, the mysterious him I have not met yet. And I’m no expert, call the expert.”_

“Sam will kill me. This is like my test to get approval”

_“Oh~ is Sam the name of the flower boy?”_

“No, she is the manager of the flower shop.”

_“She single? What is she like? Hook a sis up.”_

“EMBER! Be serious!”

_“I am serious! Poor girl is lonely~ But seriously, call her and ask.”_

“But-”

_“Or, I’ll do it”_

“Fine.”

Janus hung up the phone, and let out a loud groan into his dirt-covered hands. Just then, Danielle popped her head into the greenhouse, then ran straight at him, stopping right by his chosen flower bed of mostly crooked rosebuds. After a while, she ran back out the greenhouse and dragged one of their employed gardeners in, then smacked him upside the head and sat down beside him. The bewildered gardener took one look at his flower bed and sighed heavily. 

“Young Master, did you plant all the seeds at one go, in this one little plot?”

“Yes….?”

“The roses are too close to one another, sire. They are fighting for water and nutrients. Let me transfer-”

“NO! Let me.”

“Sire, no disrespect, I don’t trust you not to damage the roots. Now move over.” 

Janus pouted at the gardener, then moved away as demanded, handing his phone over to Danielle as he carried her away with him. Turns out, handing his phone to his sister was a mistake he might make again in the future; Since she immediately sprinted away with his phone in her hands.

_“Hi Janus, any reason for the call?”_

“Hello? Sammy?”

_“Ellie? Where is your brother?”_

“Ellie, no! Give me back my phone!”

“No! shush!”

_“[laughter], how can I help you?”_

“Janjan messed up the roses.”

“No Ellie!”

“I made the gardener help.”

_“Oh? [more laughter] What did he say?”_

“I don’t know! Janjan pouted”

_“[even more laughter and a thump]”_

“Hello, Sammy?”

_“Hello Ellie, this is Danny. Sam is laughing very hard on the floor”_

“Hello, Danny! Janjan messed up the-”

“Hi, yes! Sorry to disturb you. Bye-bye!”

He had managed to slap a hand, gently of course, over her mouth and snatch the phone away. Danielle struggled in his arms and eventually licked his palms like the little gremlin she is. Janus jumped away with a sound of disgust and wiped his hand on his slacks. His sister sprinted back to the greenhouse, giggling the whole way. Janus pocketed his phone safely and grinned, then chased after her. 

Back in the greenhouse, Janus tackled Danielle into the grass, curling protectively so she wouldn't get hurt, and both of them rolled around the grassy field. He wrapped his legs around her torso, effectively pinning her arms to her side; Then blew raspberries into any reachable surface and viciously tickled her. After a few minutes of tussling, they laid on grass heaving and flushed, giggling occasionally, her dress and his vest were caked with dirt and mud. A trilling ringtone came from his pocket, catching both siblings’ attention. He sat up and dug out his phone, Danielle making herself comfortable on his lap, and saw a message from Sam came in, which showed a photo of Danny in a flower crown with pink hearts floating around. His flushed face deepened in colour and Danielle broke out into another giggling fit. 

“Sire? I have adjusted your rose bed and set support for some of the stalks. They should bloom better now. Shall I care for them?”

“No, no. Thank you, Kat. I must grow the roses myself.”

“Ah yes, for that flower shop boy. I do hope I get to meet the boy that stole your heart.”

“Katty!”

The gardener laughed as she left the greenhouse and back to her duties with the other gardeners, in the much bigger garden. Danielle’s giggle fit escalated into full-blown laughter. Janus, though extremely embarrassed, couldn’t help but laugh with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, well into autumn, when the roses are estimated to be ready for harvest, Janus faced another round of issues that morning. The various coloured roses looked to be fully bloomed but some of them have really crooked stems and droopy leaves, those with straight stems and bright leaves had many brown spots of various sizes and holes on the petals. He sighed heavily as he kneeled between his two rose beds, a woven basket and a vase of water set beside him. He picked up the gardening shears he had borrowed from the gardeners, trimmed the roses, removed the thorns, and set them into the vase for his next phase of action. Danielle bounced into the greenhouse in a pastel green dress, her thick white hair tied into high twintails, carrying an armful of ribbons and colourful papers. She came to a stop by the vase and started filtering the ‘prettiest’ flowers at her brother’s instructions. 

“Jan?”

“Yes?”

“These three are pretty, give this three.”

Set in the baskets, were surprisingly almost perfect looking roses of orange, pink and red. Vibrant petals had a few brown spots, leaves a dull green but were not lax like many others. The stalk of the red rose was slightly bent, but it was much better than the other red roses. He took a photo of the three roses and sent it off to Sam with a question asking what it meant. Sam quickly replied: ‘orange - admiration, pink - happiness, red- love’ and an ‘I approve, well done’. Danielle walked back in -when she left Janus did not know- with Kat the gardener. 

“Colour me impressed, Young Master, all the roses bloomed.”

“I don’t think they would have bloomed if you didn’t help me separate them. Thank you.”

“Well, go wrap them up all pretty-like for your boy while I refresh the plot. In case you come back with a new packet of seeds.”

“Danny is not my boy! Yet.”

“Make that ‘yet’ into reality and stop sighing in my garden. Also, Young Mistress has the garden shears.”

“Ellie put down the shears!!”

“NO!”

“DANIELLE!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, dressed to the nines with his DIY bouquet, Janus froze in front of the shop front with an impatient and pouting Danielle beside him. She snatched her hand away and ran into the shop, excitedly shouting for Sammy. He ran in after her, bumping into Danny instead and knocking the latter back. Reflexes kicked in, Janus shot out his free hand, gripping one of Danny’s flailing arms and smoothly spun him into a dip, the bouquet landed on the floor. Cheers, whistles and catcalls sounded through the shop. Both blushed furiously when they realised their position. Janus righted Danny onto his feet and coughed awkwardly into his hand while looking away. 

“Oh no, the flowers!”

At those words from Danielle, both men looked at the three roses Janus had intended to give Danny, as well as the flower crown Danny was wearing. There were petals and leaves scattered on the floor and the flower buds somewhat crushed. Danielle walked up to her brother and gripped his pants leg, eyes tearing up. Danny picked up the bouquet and inspected it, removing the roses from its make-shift holder. Sam and Tucker flanked their friend and studied the flowers. Recognition immediately lit in the manager’s eyes and her gaze shot up to Janus’s face.

“One red rose, for love at first sight. Orange rose for passion and attraction. Pink for admiration and happiness. Was this all......for me?”

“For some reason, I did expect something like that would happen but really prayed it would not happen.”

He unbuttoned his coat and brought out another red rose, less pristine than the rose set in the bouquet. This rose had small holes and some spots in the petals but was still much more presentable than the many others.

“Danny, I really like you. Since I slammed my way in on the very first day, breaking the bell and making you drop that purple flower hamper. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

His face fell at the silence, shoulders slumped. Then, there was a blur and Janus found himself staring at the ceiling, a shaking weight on his chest and a mop of dark hair under his nose. A blend of citrus and jasmine notes, like the shampoo imprinted in his mind from his impromptu stay over at the shop in Spring. Danny was hugging him, there was cheering from the people. A grinning Sam and Tucker appeared in his line of sight, ceiling lights casting a halo behind them. Danny pulled away, sitting on Janus’s thigh. There were tears in his eyes, giving the blue pools a shimmering surface, and a bright toothy smile on his face. 

“Persephone has graced you with Happiness. You will make our Danny happy, won’t you Janus?”

Elation bubbled over in his chest and Janus pulled Danny into a smacking kiss and a tight hug. Something was placed on his head and the sound of a camera clicking, then his message ringtone sounded. He looked at smug-looking Tucker, who was holding Sam’s phone, as he dug out his phone to look at the message. A photo of him with a flower crown, Danny’s flower crown, while hugging his new boyfriend, both of them radiating happiness. Janus laughed and gave Danny another peck before standing up. He interlaced their fingers, looked straight at the shop’s manager and the other employee and said.

“I will. Thank you. All flowers bought for this next hour are on me!”


End file.
